


Kiss Away the Pain

by Pittsburgh_Bucky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, I promise, Kisses, M/M, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are just friends, Oikawa only caught the feels for Tendou, Tendou is a literal meme but he really loves Oikawa okay, idek why I ship this???, it's cute, oiten, smooches, that's why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pittsburgh_Bucky/pseuds/Pittsburgh_Bucky
Summary: When Iwaizumi and Oikawa parted ways for college, Oikawa didn't have anyone to help him deal with injuries. He didn't think the person to kiss away his pain would be Tendou Satori.





	

_“Tooru! Are you okay?”_

_“Hmph!” The child pouted, his eyes welling with tears as he held his hands out to his friend. “I scraped up my hands, Iwa-chan!”_

_He frowned, sitting down next to Oikawa. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault.”_

_Oikawa shrugged and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “It’s fine, I guess… My hands really hurt though.”_

_Iwaizumi thought for a few moments, then grabbed onto Oikawa’s wrists._

_“My mom always does this to help my bruises.” Iwaizumi muttered, pressing his lips to Oikawa’s throbbing hands._

_He smiled to Oikawa. “Does it feel better?”_

_The child stared at Iwaizumi for a bit, then nodded. “A little bit.”_

_“Cool! I’ll always be here to kiss away your pain, Tooru!”_

_“Iwa-chan…”_

_“Always, okay?”_

_“Yeah… Alright, Iwa-chan…”_

And that’s how it went for the two of them. Oikawa would find himself getting injured, and Iwaizumi was always there for him, the press of his lips somehow alleviating his pain. When he tried catching a bug for Iwaizumi on his birthday, and he came to his house empty-handed and covered in scrapes. 

_”You tried catching a beetle for me? You’re kind of stupid.” Iwaizumi smiled gently. “Thank you.”_

_And he proceeded to kiss the alien-printed bandage on his friend’s pale cheek, making the other boy look away shyly._

The time in middle school when Oikawa first injured his knee, Iwaizumi was there with him. 

_”You’re such an idiot, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi groaned, kneeling next to his friend. “I told you that you’d hurt your knee landing like that!”_

_“Iwa-chan?”_

_Iwaizumi leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to Oikawa’s steadily swelling knee, then proceeding to glare at him._

_“Stop being a dumbass! Now come on, I’ll take you to my mom, she’ll know what to do.”_

Even in high school, after a particularly rough game against Shiratorizawa. Iwaizumi was there at his side. 

_”Stop crying, you’re ugly when you sob.” Iwaizumi huffed, pulling Oikawa to his chest for a hug. “Geez, why do you hold it in like this? Just because you’re captain doesn’t mean you have to be some emotionless wall.”_

_“S-shut up, Iwa-chan…”_

_He sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to Oikawa’s hair. “It’s going to be fine, Tooru. We have another year left in us.”_

It was after graduating that Iwaizumi stopped being there for him. Oikawa happily talked about the university he was attending in Tokyo, but Iwaizumi said nothing. 

“Hey, Iwa-chan, you haven’t said anything. Aren’t you excited to go to University of Tokyo?” 

“... I wish I could be, Tooru.” 

The brunette stopped walking, and Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder to Oikawa, who was blankly staring at him. 

“Iwa-chan… You’re not coming…?” 

Oikawa’s voice was soft, vulnerable. Iwaizumi looked uncomfortable, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact. 

“Yeah… I uh… Didn’t know how to tell you. I’m going to Kyoto.” He met Oikawa’s gaze. “I’m sorry.” 

Oikawa just blinked slowly, nodding without a thought. 

“I’ll miss you, Iwa-chan.” 

“Ah, I’ll miss you too, but we’ve got time before we part ways.” Iwaizumi smiled a bit. “Besides, we’re getting a little older for me to follow you around and kiss your injuries away.” 

Oikawa’s mouth opened, ready to speak, but nothing came out. He just shut his mouth and nodded, looking down. 

“Yeah… We are, huh…?” Oikawa muttered. 

Oikawa figured he couldn’t show Iwaizumi he was upset. It would make him feel guilty. Oikawa plastered on a grin and laughed a bit. 

“Silly Iwa-chan! Why didn’t you just tell me you were going to Kyoto?” 

When the two of them parted a few months later, Oikawa let his tears slip from his eyes, watching Iwaizumi’s train leave the station. Oikawa had nobody to kiss away his tears, or the ache in his chest for his best friend. 

****************************

College was pretty boring. He wasn’t really into his classes, most of them being math-related. The volleyball team was nice, Ushijima ended up going to a different school, and Oikawa honestly couldn’t be more relieved. 

Finding that Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutaro and Asahi Azumane were joining the team was pretty interesting though. He’s spoken to Bokuto and Kuroo very briefly, and only seen Asahi from a distance. Unfortunately, another new member of the team was Tendou Satori. 

A Shiratorizawa player. Oikawa might not have Ushijima, but the red-headed douche that was Ushijima’s best friend was pretty much just as bad. Oikawa often complained about how loud and obnoxious Tendou was to Iwaizumi, only to get a response along the lines of _now you know how I feel about you, Trashykawa_. 

It was rather disheartening, but Oikawa knew more than anyone that this was just how Iwaizumi was. And that was okay. Iwaizumi was still there every night to talk about his day with Oikawa over the phone. Oikawa was glad he had that at least. 

It was actually rather lonely with his new team. Of course he became friends with everyone, pretty quick, even Tendou could be considered a friend. It’s just that none of them were the same. Kuroo couldn’t replace Mattsun, Bokuto wasn’t Makki, and Asahi sure as hell wasn’t Mad Dog-chan. 

Oikawa wanted Iwaizumi. He wanted his friends back. 

Being settled in for a few months, Oikawa ended up hurting his wrist after tripping and landing awkwardly on his hands. It throbbed dull up into his palm, and he stared blankly at his hands. 

It hit him. It finally hit him. After approximately three months he finally broke down and cried in the locker room while the rest of the team finished up practice. He sat in front of his locker and hung his head. He missed his old team. 

He missed Iwaizumi being there to make him feel better. 

His chest felt gross. He couldn’t help the sobs that creeped out of his throat, or the tears that flowed freely down his cheeks. Oikawa used his uninjured hand to wipe away the wetness from his face, wiping it on his shorts. 

It wasn’t even that bad of an injury. Just a sprained wrist. He’ll be back in a few weeks. But… He can’t help but wish Iwaizumi was there to press a kiss to his wrist. Even though nothing would change, it still helped his heart. 

_”Tooru-kun~ Coach told me to catch you before you left! Gotta make sure you’re A-okay!”_

Oikawa sighed, shaking his head a bit. He didn’t want to deal with this guy right now. 

“Go away, Tendou-chan…” 

“Oh, you don’t want anyone to help because you’re upset?” He cocked his head to the side, his eyes widening. “Isn’t that unhealthy?” 

Oikawa let out a shaky breath. “Yeah just… I can take care of it myself. Please just… Leave me alone. 

Tendou knelt in front of Oikawa, a smile still on his lips. “Is it your heart that’s hurting the most? Or is it your wrist?” 

Oikawa shyly looked to the side. Tendou just read him like a book and Oikawa didn’t know what to do. Oikawa felt a gentle pressure on his chest, and he looked down. Tendou pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s heart, surprising the brunette. He looked to Tendou, his eyes widened. 

“It’s okay, Tooru-kun! I’ll kiss your pain away!” 

Oikawa wanted to choke. He looked to Tendou with confused eyes, and he wanted to shove him away. Tendou had no right to say anything like that. He’s known him for three months. Oikawa doesn’t even like Tendou that much. 

But… Tendou smiled so brightly and genuinely, it’s like he really wanted to help Oikawa. The brunette wanted so much to shove Tendou away and tell him to leave, but instead something inside of him broke. He threw his arms around Tendou and pulled him close. 

Oikawa’s voice was shaky, he felt like an exposed nerve waiting to be put under pressure. “A-always, Tendou…?” 

Tendou laughed and nodded, wrapping his arms around Oikawa. “Whenever you need me, Tooru-kun!” 

Oikawa shut his eyes, holding onto Tendou for just a little bit longer. Just long enough for the ache in his chest to go away. 

***************************

Now, Oikawa wouldn’t say he exactly _liked_ Tendou Satori. He was loud, obnoxious, and couldn’t go four seconds without giving some sort of snarky comment during practice sets. Outside of practice, he was a giant joke. Everything he said led to one comedic expression or another. 

But Oikawa always noticed Tendou looking at him. Nothing like a creepy stare, just a quick glance. A brief moment where Tendou’s eyes would become warm and welcoming, making sure Oikawa was still smiling and alright. 

He would offer to kiss Oikawa’s wrist when just the two of them could hear, and when Oikawa denied the offer, Tendou would send him texts with multiple kissing emojis with the message _**for ur wrist :3**_. Oikawa found it charming. Tendou was a genuinely nice guy. 

During a break in practice, Tendou plopped himself down next to Oikawa on the bench and leaned his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder, looking at the book Oikawa was reading. 

“Ew, math. Why are you studying this when you could be looking at all of us?” Tendou hummed. “Come on, Tetsu-kun is about to take his shirt off.” 

Oikawa laughed lightly and shook his head. “Not all of us like to creep on Kuroo-chan.” 

“Hmmm, no fun~ What about Koutaro-kun? He’s got nice bara arms~” 

Oikawa nudged Tendou to the side a bit, chuckling. “I won’t deny his sweet biceps, but I know someone with better.” 

“Me too! Wakatoshi-kun will forever have the best bara arms!” He announced happily, his lips spread into a grin. 

The brunette groaned and rolled his eyes. “Iwa-chan has much better arms. I bet he could beat Ushiwaka in an arm-wrestling contest.” 

Tendou leaned in, a teasing smile resting on his lips. “Really? But Wakatoshi-kun is really strong! His arms are huuuuuge!” 

“Iwa-chan would destroy him!” 

“Hm… I’m not so sure, but I’ll let you win this argument because you seem to be in a good mood.” 

“I’m always in a good mood!” Oikawa huffed, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout. 

Tenou just smiled and shook his head. “Do you need a kiss?” 

Oikawa groaned and shoved Tendou’s shoulder with a laugh, Tendou just shrugged and grinned back at him. 

“Worth a try, Tooru-kun-” 

_”Boys, get back to the court! We’re doing serving drills!_ ” 

“Ah… I guess I have to go. Text you later!” 

Tendou threw a peace sign up and turned on his heel, jogging to where the rest of the team was gathering. Oikawa hummed to himself, looking back to his book. Tendou was actually a really nice guy. A good friend. 

*************************

Oikawa found he had a problem when he was able to return to play. Tendou was really happy for him, so was the rest of the team, but not to the extent Tendou was. It warmed Oikawa’s heart. 

Oikawa would soon come to realize that the warmth in his heart wouldn’t leave after practices. He couldn’t remember when he started hoping Tendou had texted him whenever his phone rings instead of Iwaizumi. Oikawa didn’t know why Tendou felt different than Iwaizumi. 

When Oikawa was hit in the shoulder with a spike from Bokuto, he blushed when Tendou pressed a gentle kiss to the sleeve of his shirt. If it were Iwaizumi, he’d just smile and go on like nothing had happened. 

Oikawa was scared. He was afraid that he was replacing Iwaizumi. Oikawa knew deep down that Tendou was absolutely _not_ his best friend, but he felt stronger connections towards him. Oikawa would call Iwaizumi maybe once a week now, but he would text Tendou every night, even if they’d spoken all practice. 

Oikawa didn’t want a new best friend. He was afraid of replacing Iwaizumi with Tendou. 

************************

Oikawa knew it wasn’t exactly a replacement. Tendou was completely different. Oikawa got feelings he never got with Iwaizumi, and it just took him a while to realize what they were. The heat in his cheeks when one of Tendou’s silly smiles was directed at him, the flutter of his heart whenever Tendou called out _Tooru-kun~_ , and how much he craved a kiss from Tendou.

“Hey, Tooru-kun?” Tendou smiled to him gently. “Would you like to walk home with me after practice?” 

Oikawa’s heart did just a bit more than _flutter_. He was actually fully aware of the large and angry wasps stinging away inside of his chest at this point. His cheeks painted themselves red, and he hoped that his natural blush from practicing would cover it up. 

He worked out his answer. It was logical that they would. The players all lived in the same building of dorms. Plus he’s pretty sure Mattsun said something about walking in snow together in case someone gets hurt. 

“Yeah! It’s… Always good to travel in numbers when it’s snowing out… Right?” 

Tendou arched an eyebrow. “Yeah, but I just wanted to walk with you.” 

Tendou waved happily and turned on his heel. Oikawa was left gripping the volleyball in his hands until his knuckles turned white. 

After practice, Oikawa walked alongside Tendou, the winter breeze had finally settled in, and Tendou seemed to like it. Oikawa, not so much. He thought the aesthetic of winter was wonderful and all, but it was too cold for his tastes. 

“You’ve been glaring at the sidewalk for a few minutes now, Tooru-kun.” Tendou hummed, his breath fogging in front of him. 

Oikawa looked over to him, Tendou had a gentle smile on his face, and snow stuck in his spiked hair in just a way that Oikawa found adorable. 

“My nose is cold is all.” Oikawa shrugged. “I’ll be fine.” 

With no time to waste, Tendou pressed a lingering kiss to the tip of Oikawa’s nose. Oikawa blushed quickly, and Tendou just smiled warmly down to him, the apples of his own cheeks turning pink. 

“Better?” 

“M-much warmer… Thanks…” 

They walked quietly after that, sticking with one another. When they were fairly isolated a few streets from their dorms, Tendou spoke up. 

“Tooru-kun, is it okay if I kiss you when we’re alone?” 

Oikawa’s head whipped to look at Tendou, who was looking ahead like he didn’t have a care in the world. Like he didn’t just ask Oikawa if he could _kiss_ him. Oikawa laughed a little nervously. 

“W-well… You just kissed me on a pretty busy sidewalk… So…” 

Tendou glanced over. “So you don’t mind if I kiss you here?” 

“I-I mean I guess not… Um…” 

Tendou had wrapped an arm around Oikawa’s waist, the other tipping his chin up just a bit. He pressed his lips to Oikawa’s, and the brunette melted. His heart was on fire. His hands grabbed onto Tendou’s jacket, and he kissed him back. Gentle and sweet. 

Oikawa was less annoyed than he anticipated finding out he was possibly/probably in love with Tendou Satori. Maybe because Tendou might just be in love with him too. 

***********************

Tendou never missed a beat when a kiss was needed. If he heard Oikawa huff from across the court, he would jog over to see what was wrong. If everything was fine, he’d still give him a kiss on the cheek, just to make him blush. And maybe for a little bit of self-indulgence. He would often playfully chase Oikawa around chanting _smooch, smooch, smooch!_ just to get another chance to be close to him. 

The team didn’t mind that they were together. The team actually found them adorable. Tendou would always tease Oikawa more than anyone else, just to embarrass him. If he ever went too far he would always apologize by showing up at Oikawa’s dorm with a bouquet of clearance flowers and a single packet of milk bread. Oikawa would glare at him for a bit, then invite him in with a laugh. 

Tendou was sure he would never see a smile more precious than one from Ushijima, but Oikawa’s was something else completely. Oikawa smiled so much and he was never sick of it. Tendou was in love with Oikawa’s smile, his laugh, the crinkle at the corners of his eyes, he loved _Oikawa_. He was beautiful. 

He especially loved getting to kiss Oikawa whenever he wanted though. That was definitely a perk of being in love. 

****************************

With the school year over and training just around the corner, Oikawa and Tendou decided to stay back in Tokyo. They arranged for a first-priority dorm where they could live together, and with a little help from Bokuto and Kuroo, they moved in together. 

Oikawa didn’t feel lonely anymore. He couldn’t remember the feeling of Iwaizumi’s kisses on his skin. 

And he doesn’t care. 

In all honesty, he could spend hours just laying back while Tendou kissed him. Tendou’s permanently smiling lips are so sweet and gentle. Oikawa can always feel Tendou’s love through every little brush of his lips. He filled a gap in his heart, and Oikawa did the same for Tendou. 

They were content. 

***************************

Midway through their second season, Oikawa messed up pretty badly. He’d landed wrong after a serve during a game and he chose to keep playing. His knee was screaming at him to stop, but Oikawa had to pull through. There was only a few more points until they win the set. It would be okay. Everything was going to be okay. 

Tendou would kiss away the ache in his knee. 

Well, that’s what he thought, at least. 

Oikawa had just gotten dressed after showering in their dorm. It was fairly late for a game night, so Oikawa knew Tendou would be tired. He was probably already napping waiting for Oikawa. 

But Oikawa couldn’t move. He planted his hands on the counter, taking any weight possible off of his throbbing knee. Oikawa knew something was wrong. He let tears slip from his eyes, the pain migrating up his thigh and down his calf. 

He doesn’t know how long he stood there. Half an hour? Maybe only ten minutes. But Tendou peeked his head in, his eyes droopy with sleep, a matching lazy smile spread across his face. 

“You okay, Tooru?” 

“... Yes. I’m good.” 

Tendou hummed, and fully opened up the door. 

“Tooru, what’s wrong?” He asked, his voice a bit more clear. 

“I’m fine…” 

“Tooru…” Tendou sighed. 

Tendou hummed lowly, pressing his chest against Oikawa’s back. He brought a hand up to Oikawa’s jaw to make him look up at himself in the mirror, his other hand wrapping around Oikawa’s waist. 

“Do you look fine, Tooru?” 

Oikawa looked at his puffy red eyes and cheeks glossy with tears. Then he glanced to Tendou’s reflection, he was smiling gently back to him. 

“I-I… No…” Oikawa muttered, completely defeated. 

“What’s wrong?” Tendou asked again, lightly kissing Oikawa’s damp hair. 

Oikawa looked down to the counter again. He was actually embarrassed of his actions. He seems so stupid now that he’s looking back on it, about to say it aloud. 

“I… My knee hurts really bad…” Oikawa breathed, settling on the short story for now. “I don’t know if I can play, Satori…” 

Tendou gently squeezed his waist, his voice still cheerful. “It’s alright. Let’s have a look at it in the bedroom, and we’ll see what we can do.” 

Tendou helped Oikawa to their bedroom, an arm around him so he didn’t put pressure on his knee. With Oikawa laid down, Tendou knelt down beside the bed to see what was wrong with Oikawa’s knee. 

Tendou could feel Oikawa’s knee throbbing under his hand, heat radiating from the swelling joint. Tendou was actually really worried. This wasn’t right. 

“What exactly happened, Tooru-kun?” 

“I-I kept playing even though I hurt myself… I’m sorry…” 

Tendou hummed, looking back to the knee. 

“I’m going to grab your knee supporter and we’re going to the hospital.” 

Tendou stood up quickly, but Oikawa grabbed onto his wrist. He looked scared. 

“Satori-chan, please… We don’t have to go. I won’t be able to play!” 

Tendou let out a breath, and leaned down to press a light kiss to Oikawa’s forehead. 

“You already can’t play.” He looked into Oikawa’s eyes. “This isn’t something I can kiss away.” 

Oikawa sighed, eventually nodding and letting go of Tendou’s wrist. 

The next morning, Tendou and Oikawa locked eyes while Oikawa was wheeled away into the OR. Tendou just wanted Oikawa to be alright. He looked down to his hand, holding Oikawa’s phone. He wasn’t allowed to take it with him into surgery. 

Tendou sighed and sat down in the waiting room, calling the person that definitely deserves to know about Oikawa right now. 

_”What do you want, Trashy-kawa?”_

“This is Tendou. Oikawa’s-” 

_”Boyfriend. Great. Why are you calling me from his phone?”_

Tendou let out a bit of a shaky breath, shutting his eyes. 

“Oikawa is having emergency surgery on ACL and MCL. Right now. I wanted you to know.” 

The man on the other side of the line was silent, and Tendou waited patiently. 

_”Shit… I… I’m going to get a train, okay? What hospital are you at?”_

Iwaizumi seemed distressed, and Tendou huffed a bit. Tendou told him the information and Iwaizumi was on his way. Tendou leaned back in his chair. Iwaizumi will get here in four hours at the least, Oikawa should be awake by then. 

He waited. Waited and waited. He’s pretty sure he’s counted the dots on the floor tiles at least seven times by now. 

“Tendou Satori?” 

He perked up, standing up and walking to the nurse. 

“I-Is Tooru okay?” 

The woman smiled warmly. “The surgery went well. He’s still a bit loopy from his drugs, but I’m sure he’d like to see you. He’s been asking where you were so you could kiss his knee.” 

Tendou let out a relieved laugh, and he grinned. “Awesome! Can I see him then?” 

She nodded, and pointed down the hall. “Room five.” 

Tendou thanked her quickly, rushing to the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Oh, and if an angry-looking guy named Iwaizumi comes in or Tooru, let him in!” 

At the nurse’s nod, he turned again and creeped into Oikawa’s room. He looked tired and smiled lazily as he looked to Tendou. 

“Gonna kiss m’knee… Yas…” Oikawa muttered, his voice slurred a bit. 

Tendou felt so much relief seeing Oikawa awake and smiling. Tendou nodded, to him, gently grabbing his hand. 

“I have to be really gentle though, okay? You might not feel it, Tooru-kun.” 

“Shh… I’m always know your love… It’s there… Can feel it…” 

Tendou chuckled at Oikawa’s jibberish. Tendou ghosted his fingers against Oikawa’s knee, and the brunette grinned. 

“All better!” 

“Ah… You’re cute, Tooru…” 

Oikawa eventually fell asleep while telling Tendou about all the snacks he wanted to eat. It was alright, Tendou just wanted Oikawa to be okay. 

The door opened a while later, and Iwaizumi stepped in. 

“Heya, Iwa-chan.” Tendou hummed, tossing up a peace sign. 

Iwaizumi just seemed to look at Oikawa, his face saddening. Tendou cocked his head to the side. Iwaizumi sat on the other side of Oikawa, eyeing his knee. 

“You kissed his knee, right?” 

“Hm? Of course I did. He likes me to.” 

Iwaizumi smiled a little bit, looking up to Oikawa’s resting face. 

“Hm… He loves you, you know… He tells me every time we call each other.” Iwaizumi met eyes with Tendou. “This will sound weird, but never stop kissing his tears away.” 

Tendou sat up a bit straighter, arching an eyebrow. Iwaizumi sighed a bit, looking back to Oikawa. “I did… He was so broken, I felt guiltier than you’ll ever know when I was in Kyoto… I’m glad he met you, Tendou.” 

Tendou just offered a smile, nodding his head. “I’m glad I met him too.” 

*******************************

Rehabilitation was a bitch. It took a month and a half to even recover from the surgery, even then Oikawa complained about his knee giving him trouble. Doing actual work was terrible. Every night would end with Oikawa laying back in bed, Tendou laying on his stomach between Oikawa’s legs pressing gentle kisses to his knee. 

Oikawa hardly remembers anything from the hospital, so he doesn’t exactly recall actually talking to Tendou or Iwaizumi that entire time, but Tendou promised Iwaizumi said nothing but good things. 

********************************

Tendou’s eyes fluttered open, and he stretched out his toes. After a few odd stretches, Tendou looked to Oikawa, who was snuggled up to his side, a mess of soft brunette hair resting on his shoulder. Tendou smiled and decided to watch him, it was still early for Oikawa. Tendou would wake him up in a bit. 

After lazily playing around on his phone for about a half hour, Tendou decided it was time to wake Oikawa up. 

He gently shook his shoulder, rousing Oikawa from sleep. “Wake up, Tooru… Come on…” 

“Hmnn… No…” 

Tendou laughed a bit, shaking his head. Oikawa hated waking up early. “Come on, it’s eight in the morning…” 

“Perfect time t’sleep…” Oikawa muttered, snuggling further to Tendou’s side. 

“Get up, baby…” Tendou laughed lightly, pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s messy hair. 

Oikawa looked up drowsily, jutting his lips out for a kiss. Tendou smiled and rolled his eyes. 

“Hmm… Only if you promise to get out of bed.” 

“Mhmm…” 

Tendou chuckled and gave him a sweet kiss. After pulling away, Tendou sat up and left Oikawa to flop on the pillows. “Time to get up.” 

“Hmph… Another kiss…” 

“I’ll smooch you after you brush your teeth.” 

Oikawa groaned, and Tendou left the room to start making breakfast. Well, instant ramen and toasted milk bread. He began coffee just as Oikawa emerged from the hall. The brunette rubbed at his messy hair and pouted. Tendou felt his heart melt a little bit. 

“Where’s my smooch?” 

Tendou grinned and walked towards him, setting his hands on Oikawa’s hips. “Well, good morning to you, beautiful.” 

Oikawa smirked a bit and pressed his lips to Tendou’s. It was a couple short and sweet kisses, and Oikawa had to pull away with a happy laugh bubbling out of his mouth. He rested his forehead on Tendou’s shoulder. “Be quiet… You’re embarrassing.” 

“Would you rather I call you ugly?” 

“Mm… Watch your mouth, Tendou-chan.” Oikawa hummed, pressing a quick kiss to Tendou’s jaw before pulling himself away from Tendou. 

“Oh, harsh. Going with the surname, huh?” 

“I’m mad at you.” Oikawa smiled over his shoulder, making his way to the kitchen. 

Tendou grinned, following Oikawa to the coffee machine. He wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. 

“Oh… What can I do for you to forgive me, babe?” 

Oikawa smirked and looked to the side. “I don’t know, Tendou-chan. What can you do?” 

Tendou thought for a moment, then grinned. He picked Oikawa up princess style, surprising the other. 

“Oi, Tendou! What are you doing!?” 

Tendou set him on the couch and smiled down at him. “I forgot to smooch your knee this morning!” 

Oikawa laughed and rolled his eyes. Tendou pressed lots of tiny kisses to Oikawa’s knee, making him laugh even more. Tendou was so happy. He gets to spend every morning with Oikawa. He gets to kiss Oikawa and make him laugh, and it makes him happy. 

Tendou just smiled and leaned up to kiss Oikawa on the lips, lingering for a bit. 

“Geez, Satori… Someone’s feeling affectionate this morning.” Oikawa smiled. 

Tendou just smiled, kissing the tip of Oikawa’s nose. “I love you.” 

Oikawa grinned almost immediately and covered his mouth with his hand. Tendou just hummed and kissed his cheek. Oikawa eventually returned a kiss to his cheek. 

“Love you too, Satori.”

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this ship came out of nowhere like??? it's pretty cute. I've got more UshiOi coming for sure, but maybe some more short stories with these two?? idk man
> 
> fuck it UshiOiTen is gonna be a thing fam
> 
> Thanks for reading! Thanks in advance for comments and kudos <3


End file.
